oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Muircetach Auberon
Jormungandr, the world serpent, feared throughout the land as the Scourge of The Sea, is a pirate who despite his presumed young age, has gained quite a reputation as a pirate who will use any means necessary to achieve his goal's be it backstabbing, sneak attacks or even ruthless betrayal. A mysterious being who seeks the destruction of both the marines and revolutionaries blaming them for the death of his mother and father. Jormungandr has taken it upon himself to deliver the justice he believes the parties responsible for his parents death deserve. During his youth, Jormungandr had developed an fascination with serpent's, more specifically large serpents. In fact this obsession may be why he choose the name Jormungandr to begin with, in homage of his only true friends. From observing them for a number of years Jormungandr learned the deception was not a way of evil, but a way of survival. . Appearance Perhaps the most distinct feature of he who is known as the world serpent would be that of his hair color, green. In fact his whole wardrobe seems to follow this trend as his cloths are predominantly green in coloration, with an assorted trim of different colors. Also worth noting is that Jormungandr doesn't seem to keep any known weapon's on his person, as he believes they hinder movement and instead relies on his devil fruit to forge them from his imagination. Physical description's of Jormungandr would state that he stands at approximately 6'2" and weighs somewhere around two hundred and fifteen pounds, witness reports of the strength he has displayed would heavily imply that a majority if not all of his weight comes from solid toned muscle forged by his years at sea. His skin is a hue of olive, that is a result of being born on a summer on and constant sun bathing. another unique identifying feature of the world serpent would be his eye's, as they bear a golden hue. Personality To the few people considered a friend by the world serpent, Jormungandr show unprecedented kindness, making sure that they are completely taken care of. To the world at large however Jormungandr is cold, callous and apathetic, for if you are not with him, you are against, and very very few are with him. By choice he keeps very few bonds, as he believes bonds are weakness that could one day be used against him, in one way or another. His apathy extends to all but the marines and revolutionary army, whose movement he is very interested in, as he states he is not one step ahead, he is one thousand steps ahead of both organizations, seeking to attack them at any available opening. His apathy is not however, absolute as on more than one occasion he has displayed a sarcastic wit, mostly in the form of taunts towards his enemies. Another interesting part of his personality is that while Jormungandr has shown no qualms with killing, he has never once killed a child, or those who he deems innocent. To those not associated or apart of the marines however, Jormungandr appear's to be mildly approachable engaging in a conversation or two with the occasional stranger in order to pass as a friendly or at least kind individual. Background Jormungandr’s birth was not akin to those who walk the same path as he, the path of unbridled hatred, quite the contrary actually, Jormungandr was born to a life of leisure, be it mansions, maids or anything else the rich possess, although this fact will have long been forgotten by the tides of time, this life of leisure was not exactly attained through the most moral of ways as his parents were both highly influential brokers of just about anything you could think of. While is mother specialized in the resale of pirate goods and devil fruits by blowing up the price, his father handled the “darker” business as he was in charge of the slave and weapon trafficking, earning his family a fortune in the process. His happy life would cease to exist on the eve of his tenth birthday, as the morally opposed “revolutionaries” stormed the family mansion, and struck down his parents while they attempted to end the slave trade. Unbeknownst to them a young Jormungandr hid under his bed. After he was sure the murderers were long gone Jormungandr sprinted to the nearest marine outpost in an attempt to explain what had happened to his family, Unfortunately for him however the marines dismissed his claims as delusion and sent him on his way stating that they had “real issues” to worry about. This denial sparked his hatred for marines and revolutionaries alike, causing him to trust no one but himself, to cling to nothing but his own power. An exceptionally rare feat for a pirate, Jormungandr does not appear to travel with any know crew or associates, choosing solitude over friendship, and power over loyalty as he made his way island to island attacking various revolutionary or marine bases. In his youth the attacks where labeled as nothing more than a "punk kid" acting out, whether it was throwing stones at passing marines or getting in fights with revolutionaries with no clear explanation of his actions causing him to spend quite a bit of time in trouble. As he came of age however his attacks become progressively more brutal, before he killed his first marine at the age of 18. This caused him to realize that he would never be able to stop moving, nor allow anyone to get close to him least they be used to track him down. Thus the Scourge of The Sea was born, and he traveled island to island in order to complete his "mission." His journey through the seas, have taken him to several location's that house so called "Masters" of the art of swordsmanship, only to be defeated by the serpent's blade. The year's that followed contained unprecedented bloodshed as Jormungandr assaulted small scale marine and revolutionary outposts throughout the new world, with the intention of crippling both organizations. Throughout the years he has formed a large scale intelligence network, that has agent's spread throughout the globe, allowing him to keep tabs on his enemy's. It was through this network of intelligence that he has developed that he first began to study the art of the sword, as he watched many of the worlds swordsmen practice their craft, and at first he mimicked their movements, only to through the years prefect his own craft, becoming one of the best swordsmen in the world. Three Swords Are Better Than One. “''Simply wielding a blade does not make you a swordsmen, a lowly butcher wields a blade after all''” Jormungandr was fully aware that simply understanding the basic concepts of a blade would not be enough to even scratch the surface of his goals. It was for this reason that he sought out an island of reknowed samurai’ in effort to master the “essence” of the blade, that is understanding that there is more to the art than simply wildly flailing about. In total Jormungandr had spent three years on the winter island, three brutal years, in the freezing climate. Before he even touched a blade he was forced to master his mind and his spirit lest his emotions betray him. The mental training mostly consisted being blindfolded and forced to sense the enemy’s through the use of kenboshuko Haki, where failure to anticipate one of the master’s attacks quickly enough would result in him being kissed by the cold steel of his blade. The second step of the training of the mind, involved having to withstand various interrogation tactics designed to either sadden or anger him, without allowing his emotions to take over. In order to do this they used a mysterious devil fruit to force him to relive the death of his parent’s and other traumatic events over and over essentially turning his own head into a prison where he was forced to relive his worst nightmare’s for hours on end until he eventually become numb to the traumatic events of his past, becoming free from the shackles of his emotions. The physical nature of the training began with countless hours of mimicking the motions of basic techniques, before he was permitted to use an actual blade in order for his muscles to memorize the movements, to the point that they become sub subconscious reactions instead of thought out responses. Even knowing that Jormungandr had the power to materialize his own, they still, made him practice with physical blades in order to bend the “will” of the blade to the user’s own. The second reason they made him use actual steal being that the swords Jormungandr create’s with the Yume Yume no Mi carry no weight and while to a master of the arts this would seem merely trivial Jormungandr was not yet a master in the way of the sword. Thus while the weightless may at first seem advantageous, should his devil fruit ever be negated, even a miniscale shift in weight could cause problems for someone not properly trained. The rest of the training was relatively easy after the basics were drilled into his head, although he made it clear that the Santoryu was the style his most interested in perfecting, he was informed that you must walk before you can run, much to his chagrin. The order of the training would begin with the style of a single blade, or Ittoryu, before moving on to the art of two blades, Nitoryu and then finally the three sword style of Santoryu only moving on to the next when the master’s deemed each style adequately perfected by the young Jormungandr. Unique to this phase of training, Jormungandr was no longer practicing against the straw dummies located around the tundra that was his home during this stage of his life, instead these would be one on one matchups between student’s. To remove the advantage of having a Devil Fruit, Jormungandr was instructed to wear a bracelet constructed of kairoseki over the course of these spars, unable to remove it until his training was completed. During one of the early spars during the Ittoryu session, his only loss came when a fellow student was able to slip past his guard and deliver a near fatal slash, this would only be a minor setback however as, the following day, Jormungandr was allowed to proceed to the Nitoryu style. As Jormungandr returned to begin his Nitoryu training he was rather upset upon hearing the news that the student who defeated had left the island, as he would now have no way of proving himself that he was stronger than him. This revelation however caused the serpent to become unnervingly focused on his goal, as he ran through opponent after opponent, seeming forging his own style of Nitoryu in the process, as he wields one blade normal however the blade was held in a reverse grip. This unique style allowed gave him the advantages of both grips simultaneously, While the traditional grip was a well documented a widely used style, the reverse grip allowed him to place the cut’s closer together on the victim's body causing a wider area of internal damage, The second key advantage of this grip is it allows him to reverse the direction of the blade more quickly, enabling him counter in a different manner than his opposite traditional hand. Thus his prodigal ability in the way’s of the Nitoryu gave the master’s of the island plenty of confidence in allowing Jormungandr to learn the way’s of the Santoryu. As Jormungandr was the only student who passed the first two tests, this style caused him to spar with a master directly. The training for the Santoryu was the longest and most brutal of the three, yet also the quickest for Jormungandr to learn. The ferocity displayed by Jormungandr during this training caused his master to match it, least he accidentally be struck down and so in harsh tundra Jormundandr engaged in battle with his sense for three days and three nights until both men where simply to tired to move, let alone swing a sword. The next day Jormungandr was crowned the new master of Santoryu. A Growing Reputation. Abilities Innate Abilities. Swordsmanship Perhaps the most frightening ability of Jormungandr is his mastery of seemingly any weapon involving a blade, be it something traditional such as a katana or a nodachi, or something exotic and foreign to the world, Jormungandr is able to master it, The almost unheard of mastery over a blade has placed him in position to be labeled as the "Greatest Swordsmen in The World" a title formerly held by the legendary Dracule Mihawkhttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Dracule_Mihawk. In fact many wonder that since Mihawk has passed, if anyone is even in the same realm as Jormungandr in regards to pure swordsplay. In fact similar to the former holder of the title, Jormungandr is capable of slicing a ship's hull in half. Such skill also translate's to battles with other pirates or marines as he is more than capable of fighting two or three against one, and coming out on top. * Santoryu Using the abilities of the Yume Yume no Mi Jormungandr imagines himself three katana, one for each hand and a third in his mouth. While rarely displayed in it's full ferocity Jormungandr claims to have "re-invented" the three sword style made famous by Roronoa Zora, it's creator and undisputed master. However while his skill is this sword art may not trump zoro's, it is certainly near the same level, as he is able to wield three swords, as effortlessly as he would wield a single blade. Due do the blades being made from the powers of the Yume Yume, they are virtually weightless thus making them extremely easy to wield. * Nitoryu If the style of Santoryu is Jormungandr's most destructive style, than the Nitoryu is his most elegant, his movement's when wielding only two swords have been described as a dance causing Jormungandr to label it his personal "Dance of Death." When used bo Jormungandr this style is the polar opposite of his Santoryu, while Santoryu's focus is on pure offensive ferocity, Nitoryu bring's about a more calm and balanced focused more on reaction than action. While using only two blade's Jormungandr reads his opponent and wait's for a single instance to cut them down. It's worth noting this he wields his blades rather uniquely in this style as while one blade will always remain in a traditional grip, the other will always be held in a reverse grip. Master Strategist One could not combat the power's of the world as effectively Jormungandr has without being efficient in the arts of strategy. In-fact Jormungandr has claimed to know the ins and outs of every island in the new world, however whether or not this is fact or boast remains to be seen. With the vast network of intel he as at his disposal, creating a strategy is incredible easy, regardless of the situation. * Geographical Knowledge A great deal of Jormungandr's strategy comes from his vast knowledge of the world, allowing him to analyze structure's relatively quickly, this knowledge also allow's him to transverse the first half of the new world relatively easily. Haki Haki is a mysterious power that is imbued within the consciousness of every living being in the world. In fact Haki is remarkably similar to normal senses. In simply terms haki is the ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku) use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku.) * Kenbunshoku Haki This form of haki allow's Jormungandr to read the "Aura" of other beings, allowing for a multitude of effects. First an foremost, it allow's him to see people or objects at a much further difference than naturally possible, however the user of this brand of Haki does not actually "see" the person, but rather a silhouette of them which forms as a light on a dark background. The Second ability granted by Kenbunshoku Haki, allow's jormungandr a form of foresight allowing him to see an opponent's movement a split second before it is actually made, allowing him an extra second to counter. The final advantage granted by this form of Haki is the ability to empathise with the nature and emotion of other being's being able to tell if the are hurt or guilty. * Busohoku Haki If the art of Kenbunshoku is that of empathy, than Busoshoku would be the art of the body, as the true nature of Busoshoku would serve as that of an invisible armor, allowing for attack augmentation as well as an extra layer of defense. The true power of Busoshoku however, lies in it’s ability to strike the body of a logia user. This ability makes the busoshoku incredibly useful in capable hands. Yet another beneficial aspect of the Haki, when a heavy concentration of Busoshoku is applied to an area, or entirety of the user's body, the area will turn black, while becoming extremely dense.